open the sun
by Monstruito
Summary: El infierno es una chica adolescente. ua.


**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**nota. **Estoy profundamente enamorada de Karin. srsly.

.

* * *

.

**open the sun.**

**.**

— I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. **  
**

**.**

**.**

_Babe we both know_

_that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day._

_._

_._

_._

Right. (esto es así:)

Me gustan las _lemon stones_ y leer de noche, bajo las sabanas y alumbrada por una linterna para niños. El cigarrillo consumiéndose lentamente, con la misma cuidadosa cadencia con la que mis ojos repasan las líneas de tinta negra, el humo impregnando con su olor pesado las frazadas hasta el centro de sí mismas (de mí.)

Soy Karin.

Mi coeficiente intelectual es de ciento noventa y ocho. ¿No crees que es una buena cifra? Yo pienso que es una reverenda mierda. Desde que la escuela lo sabe me obligan a ir a clases avanzadas y mi mamá no ha dejado de acosarme con eso de las universidades. Creo que todos esperan mucho de mí. Yo esperaba estudiar algo ligero (y no estoy invalidando de ninguna forma estas carreras) como diseño grafico o psicología. Aquí donde me ves, con mi personalidad de mierda y mi autismo crónico, creo que sería una buena psicóloga. Investigue sobre el tema. Pero creo que eso decepcionaría a mi mamá, todavía busco la manera adecuada de decirle que no hay forma de que estudie Ingeniería o Medicina sin volverme una persona de mierda, con el alma hundida en las toneladas de escoria que te echa la vida encima.

Patético.

Mi vida hasta hace poco se resumía en leer, ir a la escuela y hablar con Orochimaru-sama de lo absolutamente asquerosa que es la existencia de la vida misma. (Ah, y observar a Uchiha Sasuke, pero ese es otro tema.) Orochimaru-sama es mi profesor de biología y está absolutamente loco, y no de una buena forma. Tiene un montón de tesis de las mil y un formas en que se puede experimentar con un cuerpo humano vivo. (Eso ha sido sarcasmo, y aunque no me va, creo que pillas lo que quiero decir.) Exactamente. Es un lunático de mierda con una lengua escalofriantemente larga. _Karin-chan Karin-chan_. Es como si hablara _pársel_, como en Harry Potter. Quiero decirte ahora que no he visto ninguna película de Harry Potter (y no pienso hacerlo) pero leí todos los libros y me hago una idea de cómo suena _Voldemort_ al hablar. Exactamente como Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru-sama es mi único amigo hombre, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo sea del todo.

(Eso de las relaciones con las personas se me da fatal.)

Tengo una amiga, Ino. Ino es tan bonita que te cuesta mirarla. Es la chica más sexy del mundo, estoy segura. Si a mí me gustaran las mujeres, yo estaría hasta los huesos de Ino. (Su nombre suena como un puñal.) Yo he visto a chicos caer uno por uno bajo sus ojos azules. Me gusta Ino cuando los desecha como prendas de vestir viejas y cuando recuesta la cabeza en mis piernas y deja que le acaricie el cabello. Me gusta cuando la miro a través del lente de la cámara, con sus ojos centellando en azul diamante.

Haruno Sakura es otra cosa. No sé si puedo llamarla _amiga_, pero cuando el idiota de Suigetsu me dijo que era una baca estúpida frente a toda la clase (Ino no estaba porque se había ido a algún lugar de la ciudad con ese tipo raro que hace las practicas como ayudante de nuestro profesor de Artes) ella se sentó a mi lado en el frio linóleo del baño del tercer piso y me paso un brazo por los hombros y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que solo es un hijo de puta, y que si me importaba lo que dijera entonces la que estaba mal era yo. Sakura siempre encuentra las palabras correctas. Siempre habla en voz baja y pega tan fuerte que puede noquear a todos los chicos de la clase sin despeinarse ni un solo rosado cabello. De todas formas, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasamos juntas nos insultamos, pero ya no es con el veneno de antaño, es más porque nos sentiríamos perdidas sin ello. Creo que ninguna de las dos sabría acercarse a la otra sin un par de insultos de por medio.

Y está este chico, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Que es absolutamente sensual, pero no sexual. Es un frígido de mierda con la cara más bonita que hayas imaginado nunca. Yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Había pasado la mitad de la secundaria perdiendo las bragas por él. Y estaba Sakura. Ella no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, Haruno Sakura ama a Sasuke. Con ese amor denso y dulzón que te hace arrugar la nariz. Le había dado cada pedazo de su corazón a trocitos, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Haruno Sakura era estúpida.

Pero esta no es la parte importante de la historia.

Obviamente, habían dos chicos (en las historias, no suele haber solo un chico.)

Estaba Sasuke, y estaba Uzumaki Naruto.

Hyuga Hinata había amado a Naruto desde los ocho años. Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura desde el jardín de niños. Sakura había querido a Sasuke prácticamente toda su vida, y Sasuke… Sasuke tal vez la quería. Tal vez. Es el tío más raro del mundo, así que en realidad no lo sé. A veces me inclinaba a pensar más que estaba enamorado de Naruto. Cuando se le quedaba viendo con una mirada indescifrable. Era de lo más extraño.

En todo caso, Naruto también era de lo más follable. Tiene la sonrisa más grande y permanente y luminosa de la vida. Ojos azules. Cuando era niño, él era bajito, y el recuerdo de Sasuke molestándole por ello, con una sonrisa arrogante cruzándole la cara como una cicatriz de guerra, está tan fresco en mi memoria como si hubiera sido ayer. (Yo nunca olvido nada, en realidad.) Pero ahora Naruto es alto, más alto que Sasuke. Su cabello es rubio. (Algo así como muy muy rubio-amarillo-fosforescente.) Y, no sé, hay algo de Naruto que gusta a la gente por mera presencia. Su aura es cálida como una mañana al sol. Nadie me creería si lo digiera, pero yo puedo sentir el aura de la gente. Algo de lo más raro, también.

Yo podía sentir el estado de ánimo de las personas, podía saber que tan lejos o cerca estaban de mí, podía sentir cuando llegaban a mi casa o cuando se iban de un lugar. Habían auras que me agradaban, otras que me resultaban fascinantes (como Sasuke) y otras que me desagradaban (como Suigetsu).

Ino era brisa fresca y arena caliente. Sakura era agua de rio, pétalos meciéndose al ritmo de la primavera, era una canción de cuna (que a veces se tornaba oscura.) Hyuga Hinata era luz de luna y deseos tallados en marfil. Orochimaru-sama era locura y fría muerte, algo de dolor, tal vez. Suigetsu…(tal vez debería hablarte de Suigetsu mas tarde.) era agua, agua y cosas pegajosas y acidas, escocientes. Sasuke era una noche de invierno, sombría y misteriosa y heladora hasta los huesos. Y Naruto… Naruto lo era todo. Era la luz del sol entrando por tu ventana el primer día después del invierno. Era kilómetros y kilómetros de océano, azul, fresco, libre, avasallante hasta el fondo de eso que llamamos alma. Era las conchas de mar que aguardan incautas a la orilla de la playa. Era un buen pensamiento. Una frase caótica en mitad de tus pensamientos razonables.

.

—

.

Suigetsu me beso una vez. Yo era un caos de lágrimas y rojo. Mi cara estaba roja y mi cabello era rojo encendido y se pegaba a la piel de mis mejillas húmedas y a mi cuello. Fue la noche en que decidí dejar de estar enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. (Habían pasado pocas horas desde que el bastardo me rompiera el corazón. Lo peor es que yo sabía que iba a hacerlo y no me importo en lo mas mínimo. Me sentí más estúpida que Haruno Sakura.) Suigetsu me beso hasta que salió sangre. Luego me miró como si no me reconociera, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Odie a Suigetsu en ese momento. De verdad lo odie. Yo no tenía idea de lo que era el odio hasta ese momento. Suigetsu decidió empezar a acosar a Ino. Yo decidí hacer como que no pasaba nada. Nadie sabe de ese beso excepto él y yo. No creo que se lo haya contado ni a Jūgo (su mejor amigo. un tipo grande y extraño, que resultaría intimidante si no fuera por su mirada amable y su trato fácil y afable.) Yo decidí dejar de fijarme en los hombres (quiero decir, los reales, los de carne y hueso. Nunca podría renunciar a los héroes de tinta y papel.)

Naruto lo arruino todo.

Yo había decidido que estar sola el resto de mi vida era la mejor opción posible. (Habían pasado meses desde el _beso del final de los tiempos_. Me gustaba poner nombres dramáticos a los hechos dramáticos de mi vida) Ino dijo que era una amargada, trajo una botella de vodka, y anuncio que iba hacer bloody mary's para todos. Debió ver el horror en mi cara. (¿Jugo de tomate con vodka y limón? Aprecio mi salud, muchas gracias.) Naruto rompió en risas. Ino hizo un puchero. Yo le arrebate la botella e hice lo más sencillo que se me ocurrió, combinarla con _ken xtreme_.

— ¿Cuánto tienes, cuatrojos, diez años? — La voz de Sakura reboto contra la cerámica nacarada, el techo de madera y las paredes verdes del nuevo apartamento vacio. Luego de terminar de graduarme, decidí que era hora de salir de mi casa. Y no me malinterpretes, porque yo amo a mi madre, pero ya me tenia hastiada con la charla del Futuro y _ser un adulto es algo muy difícil Karin, debes madurar. _Ino se ofreció a ser mi compañera. Aceptamos a Naruto luego, bajo una serie de condiciones de privacidad y mantención de la limpieza.

—Sabes que te mueres por probar, pelochicle. —Sakura rodo los ojos, pero podía ver como mordía una sonrisa.

—Ya quisieras.

Adolescentes y alcohol nunca ha sido una buena combinación, pero ya que. Para las tres de la mañana, todos cantábamos algo que se asemejaba bastante a _we are the champions. _Era una versión bastante buena para gente que se encontraba increíblemente borracha. Yo pensé que la cima del mundo era esa, cantar con tus amigos idiotas a las tres de la mañana, como si el resto del tiempo-espacio (léase vecinos que quieren dormir. Léase Uchiha Sasuke, porque no, el bastardo no estaba. Léase los errores y el futuro y las madres fastidiosas que esperan mucho de ti) no importara un carajo. Para las cinco, yo era la única despierta. Todos éramos un montón de cuerpos enrollados sobre la alfombra ex-blanca en el suelo de la sala, la luz del alumbrado eléctrico afuera hacia brillar el piso de un amarillo opaco. Mi espalda estaba contra un cómodo cojín apoyado en la pared y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida también, cuando escuche la voz de Naruto.

—Eres muy bonita, Karin-chan. — y lo dijo como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta. Como si hubiese estado mirándome por un largo rato y las palabras se le hubieran escapado de entre los labios en un suspiro. Luego, se sonrojo como un tomate y metió la cabeza bajo el brazo de Ino, e hizo como que dormía. Yo sabía que eso no era así. Sus hombros estaban tan tensos que me pareció que se iban a quebrar en cualquier momento.

(Cuando amaneció, el cabello de Naruto brillo de un color extraño y fascinante. )

Pensé mucho tiempo en que diablos había pasado esa noche-madrugada, o si es que no lo había soñado. Me gustaba más pensar la segunda opción. Después de todo, Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura ¿no?

.

.

No me convencía.

.

.

(El aura de Naruto me atraía como la miel a las moscas.)

.

.

Cuando Naruto me beso, ya me lo esperaba. Había estado observando su comportamiento por semanas, y dado la filosofía que recientemente había adquirido mi vida, decidí que lo rechazaría amablemente, y luego seguiríamos siendo amigos y todo volvería a la normalidad. Yo no había esperado que me gustara, bueno, sí, porque Naruto es un chico y esta bueno y era físicamente imposible que no me gustara. Pero he ahí el problema. Yo puedo controlar el deseo físico (Logre que dejara de gustarme Sasuke-sex-symbol-Uchiha.) Pero eso fue diferente. Me dolió el pecho cuando lo hizo, se me corto la respiración, mis piernas temblaron y mi mente era un torbellino de confusión que resonaba en mis oídos _No no no nonono. _Pero los latidos de mi corazón iban a un embriagador ritmo de _Si si si sisisiporfavor. _

Ahora, veras, yo no soy una idiota. En el fondo de mi mente sabia que eso pasaría y (por favor mátame) lo había estado esperando. Es solo que me negaba a aceptarlo.

Pero Naruto había hecho cosas. Me había sonreído y me había mirado fijamente por mucho tiempo. Habíamos hablado de oscuros secretos cuando habíamos estado más despiertos que colocados mientras escuchábamos a Sinatra en la sala del apartamento ahora amueblado, en tanto Ino se iba con el tipo raro de la clase de artes, Sai. Naruto sabia de Suigetsu, sabia de Sasuke. Sabia de mi madre y la presión y las cosas que quería hacer y las cosas que no quería y lo que definitivamente odiaba. Yo sabía cuando sus sonrisas eran verdaderas y cuando eran falsas. Sabía exactamente cómo y cuando había dejado de amar a Haruno Sakura. Sabía que era algo más que un bobo con ojos bonitos.

Cuando Naruto me beso, sentí que algo dentro de mí se calentó y estallo y se vino abajo.

Lo golpee en el pecho durante mucho rato.

Pero luego decidí dejar de hacer drama. Respire (profundoprofundo) y sentí como se me quebraban los pulmones dentro del pecho. Sentí las grietas. Lo mire a los ojos y dije,

—¿Estarías dispuesto a que te rompa el corazón, Naruto?

—Eres cruel, Karin-chan.

Era la respuesta que esperaba. Y (mientras lo besaba de nuevo,)

sonreí.

.

(No quería dejar de besarlo nunca.)

.

.

. fin


End file.
